Ear Booker Productions
Scare Rank: Nightmare. The screaming, sudden appearance, loud music and cheesiness of the flashing will definitely not sit well with most. The flashing is also extremely likely to induce seizures in epileptic people. Screen Gems: MY EYES!! MY EYES!! IT BURNS!!! Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Black and White Logos Category:Logos that make Daiyousei cry Category:Why didn't this logo get nominated? Category:CLG Wiki List of Seizure Inducing Logos (2017) REUPLOAD Category:Bonkers Category:Logos that scare Shoto Todoroki and Izuku MidoriyaMidoriya Category:Logos that make Aang Scream Loudly In The Night Category:Logos that make Katara bleed to death while Natsu Dragneel screams in horror. Category:Logos That Make Gray Fullbuster cry Category:Logos that make Ronald McDonald have a seizure Category:Logos that turn Erza Scarlet into Prince Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Category:T. E. C. 3E5POBA TYPAHOBA KAW,EEBA Category:Logos that should not be watched by people who are prone to epilepsy Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Logos so scary that you fall off you chair and throw a illumination bomb at the saturn, then saturn falls down to terrain like a meteorite and you get sent to Wiggler Bounce.. AND ANGRY WIGGLER SQUISHES YOU AND YOU DIE! Category:Logos that are so fucking scary Angry Wiggler From MP9 Comes Out Of The TV And Squishes You And You Fucking Die! Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 1 Category:Logos that are so scary that you must go Malolos at 6:00 pm and watch The Ring and go to the underground and then find yourself screaming at Himself then you are alone at 12:00 am then You go to hell Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that scare Auden Category:Logos that scare J-Frog Category:Logos that scare Xaden Category:Logos that scare Mortimer Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that scare William Watterson (The Wattersons) Category:Logos that so scary that you will see haunted house go inside so that you will be killed by Annabelle at 3 am and send you to Minecraft and i build a house STOP IT!!! 666 is so banned Category:Logos that so scary that you go to world of 666 and killed by Guest 666 at 3 am and send you to Roblox and i know there is hell SLenderman will Teleport you to doom of VIACOM AND KILL AT 6:66 am Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 2 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 3 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 4 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 5 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 6 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 7 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 8 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 9 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 10 Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam